


Illusion／幻觉

by MiZhuang



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiZhuang/pseuds/MiZhuang





	1. 正文

　　“Eggsy, welcome to Kingsman.”现今的Kingsman主事者如此说，尽管依旧挂名Merlin。

　　青年扯扯嘴角，心中却没有任何欣喜的情绪。这句话，他最希望由那个男人来说──那个擅自带他进入这个隐密世界，又擅自扔下他离开的Harry Hart。对方看着心不在焉的青年，只能暗暗叹口气，让他先离开好好休息。

　　驱车离开，青年却没有回到有母亲与妹妹在的家中，而是到了位在住宅区深处的一幢房屋。熟悉的建筑映入眼帘的那一剎那，他觉得他似乎看到了那道同样熟悉的身影。

　　旋开大门，踏入玄关，一切陈设都如同过往一般，就只是那个人不在了。

　　取下眼镜，青年来到起居室，将自己抛进沙发中。他并不想睡，但从后背传来的柔软触感，却忍不住令他闭上了眼睛。空间是安静的，除了他的呼吸声外，并未有其他声响。

　　“叽──”听到门打开的声音，青年猛地睁开眼，却只看到被风吹开的门小幅度地摆动着。他死死盯着那扇门，好像在等待着什么东西从门内的一片漆黑中出现。

　　但是，那里什么都没有。

　　“铃──”刺耳的电话铃声划破一室寂静，青年却没有起身去回应，任由电话响了许久，接着自动转入录音机模式：“我是Harry Hart，目前不在家，有事请留言。”听着那道低沉而富有磁性的声音，青年难受地蜷起身体，却又忍不住如自虐般、专注而贪婪地竖耳倾听。来电的人没有留言，而是在听完男人留下的讯息音后切断电话。

　　也许是另一个缅怀男人的人。

　　青年恍惚地想。

　　会是谁？这男人只能属于他，没人可以与他共享……就算只是在回忆中。

　　软布拖鞋踩过地毯的沉闷音响起，青年疑惑地撑起身体，转头看向声音来源──

　　“Harry…?”

　　身着酒红浴袍的高挑身躯印上青年的视网膜，他不敢置信地瞪大双眼，嘴唇无法控制地颤抖着。总是从容优雅的男人，现在脸上却带着一丝明显的疲惫。男人经过走廊，看都没看起居室中的青年一眼。

　　青年迅速翻下沙发，跌跌撞撞地追随着男人的脚步，却只看到浴袍的一角晃过楼梯转弯处。他咬牙冲了上去，并大喊：“Harry! Harry Hart! ”到了二楼，他不知道男人进到哪个房间，只好粗暴地推开每扇门，根本无暇顾及他这样的举动，会不会引起那个守礼节的男人的不悦。

　　第一间房，客房，空的。

　　第二间房，工作间，锁了，被青年用脚踹开，不过里面是空的。

　　第三间房，储物间，空的。

　　第四间房──也是最后一间房间──主卧室，锁了，依旧被青年用脚踹开。

　　站在主卧室门口，青年呆住了，因为这里依然是空的。他抬头看向天花板，干净整洁──他知道那男人绝不会这么无聊，躲在上头再跳下来吓他一跳，尤其是在他自己状态这么差的时候──但青年仍是不愿意放过任何一点可能的机会，纵使那听起来如此的荒谬可笑。

　　他大概在浴室。青年对自己这么说，尽管那里一点声音都没有，完全不像有人的样子。

　　青年前往浴室，略为颤抖地打开门，却看到男人正好关上水龙头。青年忍不住开口：“Harry…”却在男人面无表情看向他的时候收了声──他从没对他这么冷淡过。

　　男人举步往青年走去，青年却只能呆立在门边，像是被掐住脖颈的鹅，一句话都说不出口。随着距离的接近，青年慢慢察觉出不对劲，原本跳得飞快的心渐渐慢了下来，瞬间只觉得脑袋发麻。

　　“DAMN…”青年眼睁睁看着男人穿过他的身体──事实上，他并没有任何特别的感觉，但正因如此，才令他失落地想哭。青年转身面向卧房，却只看到没有一丝人迹的空间。他茫然站立着，直到楼下传来瓷器的碰撞声，才猛然回过神，拔腿往一楼冲去。

　　青年几乎是用跳的闯进厨房，见男人已不再是套着浴袍，而是换上打理整洁的衣着，优雅挽着衣袖，背对着他不知道是在制作餐点，还是在调制饮品。青年走上前想一窥究竟，却不过眨眼间，那道挺拔身形便从眼前消失不见。

　　厨房外用餐室的椅子中，其中一张的椅背还挂着男人前往教堂前，换下的一件米灰色羊毛衫。青年哆嗦着捧起那件柔软衣物，鼻子嗅闻着男人残余的气味，“Harry Hart，他们每一个都是你，但也每一个都不是你。”

　　玄关处的走廊发出声响，青年放下衣服，快步向大门走去。他看到男人正坐在门边用来穿鞋的椅子，拿着鞋拔套上皮鞋。男人穿好鞋后，转头看向青年，嘴唇动了动，他说：“Stay here. I'll back soon.”

　　就如同他离去那天的情景再次重现。

　　瞪大双目，青年惊慌失措地喊着：“No! Harry! NOOOOOOOO—”

　　一晃眼，面前只剩下阖上的大门，而一切止于静寂，仅落地钟滴答滴答地走着。

 

 

 

 

 

　　I would not let you go.

　　青年颓然地将脸埋入双手。

　　If I had chance.


	2. 番外

A Sweet Dream

　　“Eggsy，你不该在这里睡觉。”男人双手抱胸，站定在青年面前。青年懒洋洋地发出几声无意义的呻吟，才缓缓从沙发里坐起来。“Merlin，饶了我吧，让我再待一下……”等抬头看见男人挑起的眉，他才猛地跳起来，一把抱住男人，“Harry！是你！我以为你已经……”说到最后，青年已然有些哽咽。

　　扯着青年的后领将他拉开，男人说：“虽然不太清楚你在说什么，不过你最好赶快清醒，还记得今天是什么日子吗？”

　　“呃，什么日子？”青年挠挠后脑勺的头发，完全搞不清楚男人口中所说的事。

　　男人抿紧唇，眉头皱得死紧，看得青年全身发毛，才终于开口：“是测验你是否能真正成为Kingsman的日子。你有认真看待这件事吗？”

　　青年忙不迭地点头，“当然！我当然记得！”就算不记得也要装作记得，他了解男人的脾气……虽然总是能被看出他只是假装的。

　　等到了训练场地，不出青年所料，作为主事者、被称呼为Arthur的老绅士果然要他对JB开枪。尽管知道枪里只是空包弹，他还是对于扣下扳机的动作有些犹豫，但最终仍选择开枪。

　　“砰！”

　　老绅士站起身，和善地对他笑了笑，并伸出满是皱纹的手，“Welcome to Kingsman, Lancelot.”

　　青年礼貌地回握，但很快就抽回手，紧紧抱着自己的小狗。在处理完一些必要的手续后，他就再次来到男人的家，想把这件事告诉他。

 

“嘿！Harry！快开门！我带来了一个好消息！”他按了几下门铃，然后又对着门大喊。男人从容地走来应门，轻声责备：“够了，邻居都要知道你的事了。”

　　青年傻笑了几下，跟着男人走进屋内，“我通过测验，成为了Lancelot。”

　　男人脸上带着赞许的笑容，将青年带向工作间，说：“恭喜。”他从抽屉底层拿出一瓶酒及两支高脚玻璃杯，倒上酒后将一杯递给青年，同时向他举了举自己的杯子，“Welcome to Kingsman.”

　　阳光透过落地窗的纱质窗帘撒在男人的侧脸，柔和了他的轮廓线条。

 

 

A Nightmare

　　男人脸上带着赞许的笑容，将青年带向工作间，说：“恭喜。”他从抽屉底层拿出一瓶酒及两支高脚玻璃杯，倒上酒后将一杯递给青年，同时向他举了举自己的杯子，“Welcome to Kingsman.”

　　“谢了。”青年腼腆地回应。

　　“滴滴滴──”男人的眼镜发出任务通知，他戴上眼镜，专注地聆听。一旁的青年自然知道是有关Valentine那个神经病的消息，等到男人结束通话，他才放下酒杯，小心翼翼地开口：“是有关那个黑人痞子的事吗？”

　　男人觉得有些好笑，特别是一个痞子说别人是痞子的情况。他拍拍青年的肩膀，“猜对了，不过这并非派给Lancelot的任务，你不需要管这么多。”

　　“Harry，我跟你去吧，就当作……见习？”青年知道对于男人来说，这趟任务凶多吉少。

　　“不，你乖乖待着，这副眼镜会传输影像到我工作间里的笔记本，你再透过屏幕看就行了。”男人如此说。

　　青年捏着酒杯，不知道该怎么阻止男人进行这项任务，他大声问：“没有其他人可以代替你吗？为什么是你要接这个任务！”

　　男人沉下脸色，“我不知道你在发什么疯，Eggsy，其他人有其他需要执行的任务，那么我当然要接下这任务。”他继续说：“而且，你觉得有谁能够代替我？” 

　　对青年来说，男人的存在无可替代，是将他从一片阴暗中拉出来人。他找不到话语反驳男人，只能说：“那我来接这个任务，当作第一次出动的纪念。”

　　“Eggsy，出任务不是孩子们的游戏。你历练还不够，这种不确定性高的任务并不适合现在的你来做。”男人严肃地说。

　　青年还想要说什么，却被男人阻止，“这个话题到此结束，你今天可 以在这里留宿，明天你到工作间里等着。”他拿起青年的杯子递给他，“喝完这杯就去睡。”

　　喝下杯中的液体，青年看向男人，动了下嘴唇要说话，却觉得头晕得厉害，接着就想到Kingsman测验中也用过这招──但也就这样了，他很快失去意识。

 

　　等到青年醒来时，窗外太阳已经升起，他赤脚走出房门喊道：“Harry？你在哪里？”不过屋里没有传来任何回应，不祥的预感涌上心头，他回到房间戴上昨天拿到的眼镜，“Merlin？在吗？Harry在哪？”

　　“他已经前往Kentucky了，凌晨的班机。”

　　“SHIT！你怎么可以让他去？”青年怒吼着踢翻了椅子，紧紧握着拳头。

　　“冷静，LANCELOT，这是他的任务。”另一端传来的声音冷静无比，青年只想拧碎眼前的玻璃灯罩，扔到他身上。不等青年说些什么，那边的人又说：“你现在去Harry的工作间打开笔记本，他已经到教堂了。”

　　青年火速冲向工作间，并看到了压在笔记本下的纸张，上面有一行好看的手写字：‘Stay here. I'll back soon.’

　　他启动笔记本，很快的，男人透过眼镜所看到的东西，就同步传输到笔记本屏幕上。他死死瞪着画面转移到教堂内部，记忆中的景象再度重演，而自己却依然……无能为力。


End file.
